The Secret
by cocoablossom
Summary: Sakura wants to know Itachi's secret to his silky, smooth hair. As for Itachi: he's all too eager to show her


_Disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**The "Secret"**

Sakura exited the kitchen and walked into bedroom to find Itachi in the enormous bathroom of theirs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he got ready to brush his teeth. Sakura smiled and walked up behind him. She had come over for the sole reason to ask what he'd like for breakfast.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso from behind and stood on her toes to place her chin on his shoulder. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Itachi grunted in response, since he had his toothbrush in his mouth.

Sakura waited for him to finish while playing with his silky, raven locks. She removed the hair-tie that kept his hair in place and began weaving her fingers through it. Her fingers began absentmindedly braiding his hair, while she stared at his reflection with a dreamy expression on her face. She noticed him stare back at her through the mirror, and Sakura had to admit that the way her boyfriend was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, made him look, well… cute. She giggled. Suddenly, a question popped into her head.

"Ne, Itachi, what's you secret?"

Itachi spit out the contents of his mouth and rinsed it thoroughly before answering her. "Hn?"

Sakura undid the braid she had put his hair in and let it fall around his shoulders. "Your hair is so soft and silky, Itachi. It's softer than mine… and you're a guy. How do you do it?" She weaved her fingers back into his hair for emphasis. Her boyfriend simply shrugged and continued his morning wash-up. He had always thought her hair was soft, and it was. He loved the way her smooth, pink locks would feel in between his fingers.

"Itaaachiiii," she whined, dragging his name, "what is it that you do that I don't?"

Itachi was about to tell her that he didn't do anything to his hair and that the secret lay in the superior and infallible genes of the Uchiha clan before an idea came to his mind. He wiped his face dry and turned around to lean against the bathroom counter with his hands around his girlfriend's waist. He gave her a mischievous smirk and bent down to kiss her forehead. His lips dragged down her temple and the side of her face to stop at her ear. "You want me to teach you my secret?"

"Yes, Itachi. _Only_ your secret," she emphasized crossing her arms over her chest, aware of his "ulterior" motive.

The raven-haired man chuckled before tilting her chin up and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

Sakura pulled away before his touch—and kiss—could have any effect on him. She was well aware of how his sinful hands could cloud her senses, and she was determined not to fall in his trap. She disengaged from his hold and backed away from him a couple steps. "What does this have to do with your hair?"

"Tch. Do not argue with the teacher, Sakura." Itachi grabbed the hem of her shorts and tugged her forward. This time, he secured his arms around her before he pulled her into another kiss; Sakura felt her resolve waver slightly because of the way Itachi's lips moved sensually and against hers.

When she managed to free her lips from his, she stared up at him, eyes narrowed. "How does this relate to—?"

"Shhhh. Patience, Sakura. Consider this a warm-up to you lesson."

"A wa—"

He didn't let her finish. Itachi suddenly had her pinned to the wall next to the bathtub. Every outline of his body lay against hers. He claimed her lips in a dizzying kiss, and though it wasn't the first time she was so intimately pressed against him, Sakura gasped. Itachi took it as the opportunity to stealthily slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongue moved sinfully against hers, coaxing and enticing her to join in. Sakura struggled to control herself, but she was falling over the edge. Soon, her physical need for him took over, and she decided that she might as well have a _little_ fun.

She ran her hands up his torso, over his chest and shoulders and neck, before burying them in his silky locks. Her fingers twisted in his hair, tugging and pulling aggressively while the two lovers became caught in a battle of dominance. She used a bit of her inhuman strength to push herself off the wall he had her pinned to. Itachi staggered back a step before growling lowly and pushing the pinkette back against the wall.

Sakura's head snapped up due to the impact, giving Itachi the leverage he needed gain the upper hand in the kiss—his tongue moved roughly and dominatingly against hers, exploring her mouth, sparing no inch of it. His nimble fingers worked on her blouse, unbuttoning it and tossing it to the side. His hands splayed the newly exposed skin, running up and down the sides of her upper body, his thumbs teasing the underwire of her bra.

Sakura broke the kiss, gasping for air. Itachi turned his attention to her neck, nibbling and sucking the soft skin and then running his tongue along the expanse of it to soothe the reddening area. Sakura's hands went to work with his shirt, disposing of it quickly. Her fingertips traced every line, every crease of his torso, memorizing its perfection. Her worship was cut short when Itachi took hold of her wrists, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands coiled around her lower back, lifting her up. Sakura instinctively circled her legs around his waist, pressing her most intimate part against his own. Itachi growled darkly, claiming her lips again while he stepped into the bathtub, fumbling with the taps.

Sakura moaned at the friction of his bare torso against hers paired with the gentle rain of hot water from the showerhead. She took hold of his hands and led them to the clasp of her bra. She shuddered at the sound of his throaty chuckle in her ear, while he unclasped it and flung it aside.

"Oh god, Itachi." Sakura tilted her head back, eyes shut in pure bliss at the feeling of his hands working her breasts. His lips left a trail of naughty, wet kiss down her neck, reaching one of her slightly hardened nipples. Sakura weaved her fingers into his hair, pulling his head as close to her as possible, her mind clouding at the sensation of his tongue circling the erect bud. He sucked at it harshly, his hand coming up to work her other breast. His mouth let go of her breast and his lips trailed back up to her own.

They both busied themselves in getting rid of their last pieces of clothing before they relished the feeling of their bare bodies pressed so intimately against each other. Sakura pulled Itachi's head into a heady kiss, her body shivering in pleasure at the feeling of his hand trailing down to her sex. Her hips bucked forward when his fingers played with her erect bundle of nerves, before they entered her completely.

The pinkette gasped at the sudden feeling. She gripped his forearm tightly while the other coiled around his neck. She rested her forehead against his shoulder, breathing harshly. Her hips harmonized with the rhythm of his fingers, moving forward and back. She felt her lover's lips trail down the side of her throat, stopping at the juncture between her shoulder and neck to suck softly.

Sakura bit her lip, feeling the heat in her body begin to pool in her lower abdomen. Her breathing was ragged now as she moaned his name, her voice raising an octave when she was sure she was about to fall over the edge. But before she could, Itachi withdrew his fingers and entered her with his throbbing erection. Her back snapped, arching at an almost impossible angle at the feeling of being so completely filled. She raised her legs to wrap them around his waist; her arms gripped desperately at his shoulders while he continuously thrust into her, each time hitting her deeper, and driving her further over the edge.

She whimpered, burying her face in his neck. "Faster, Itachi… mmm… please."

Itachi grunted, increasing his pace. He hissed at the way her walls clamped down on him each time her filled her. His hand held on tightly to her hip while the other trailed to her breast, his thumb teasing the erect bud. Sakura raised her head and pulled the raven-haired man down for another kiss, meeting each of his thrusts with her own. She moaned against his mouth, breathing heavily, sure that the coil in her stomach was about to snap, when suddenly, he stilled inside of her.

"What are you—?" Sakura did not have time to react fully. Itachi turned her around, pressing her to the wall. One of his arms came to wrap around the underside of her breasts, while the other maintained a firm grip on her hip. Sakura shuddered at the coldness of the bathroom wall. Her breath was knocked out of her when Itachi thrust up suddenly, continuing what they had yet to finish.

Sakura clawed at the tiled wall in a desperate attempt to grab onto something that would offer some leverage. Her nails scraped the wall; her breath came out in harsh pants. The familiar heat pooled in her stomach, coiling like before, clouding her senses. She gripped the arm that was wrapped around her ribs tightly. When the coil finally snapped, Sakura tilted her head back, crying out Itachi's name as her vision burned and continuous waves of pleasure washed over her.

Itachi hissed out his lover's name, emptying himself in her. For a moment all that could be heard was the incessant panting of the two lovers. When Sakura finally regained her breath, she turned around and buried her face in Itachi's neck; her arms came up to wrap around him.

"Mmmm… that was a long warm-up, Itachi." She placed a kiss on his throat, looking up at him with a smile while he chuckled at her.

Itachi shifted their positions so that they faced the showerhead. He stepped back a moment to grab one of the pink bottles of shampoo, emptying some of it onto the palm of his hand. He pulled Sakura backward so that she leaned back on his chest. His fingers came up to massage the sweet smelling shampoo into her pink locks; they moved sensually against her scalp causing Sakura to close her eyes and sigh in pleasure.

"This really isn't much of a secret, you know," she said after a couple of minutes of basking the relaxing feeling spreading through her body.

"Well, you asked me to teach you."

"I already know how to do this," she said in an obvious tone.

"Tch, Sakura, only these fingers can do the magic." Itachi's head rested on her shoulder, and he raised his shampoo covered hands in front of her face and wiggled his fingers. "_Only_ these fingers, Sakura." Itachi's voice was husky in her ear, and Sakura's face reddened when she caught onto his double meaning. His hands trailed down the front of her body, lazily running over her breasts to emphasize his double meaning, and stopping at her hips.

He turned her around so that they stood face to face. Itachi tilted her head back, letting the water run into her hair. His fingers massaged her scalp, while his lips claimed hers in a slow, hot kiss. His tongue lovingly moved against hers, just like he always did after one of their many love-making sessions, reminding her of how much she really meant to him.

Once the shampoo was completely washed out of her hair, Sakura straightened her neck, pressing herself against him, loving the way he kissed her so sincerely. Itachi pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "You know, if we keep this up, you'll have softer hair in no time." His fingers played with the strands of her hair that were stuck to the side of her face.

"Yeah, right. You just wanted morning sex, Itachi."

"Did you like it?"

Sakura's face reddened slightly before answering. "Of course." She maneuvered around him and took his hand, leading them both out of the bathtub, so that they could get clothed.

_Itachi does have soft skin_, thought Sakura as she put on her clothes. She blushed knowingly at the thought of what would happen if she asked him about _that_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author Note:**

Thanks to all who read and review. The idea suddenly popped into my head, and I just began writing. It's my first time doing something so… _detailed_.

-cocoablossom


End file.
